True Loyalty
by StoryMaster64
Summary: When the center link is broken, the kingdom will be divided in half. The one individual who can repair the mess will be mangled beyond belief. Leaving no one to stand in my way as I conquer the world. -C. - A threat is looming on the horizon for Koopa Kingdom. Kamek, the only one able to stop it has fallen deathly ill. He will try & fight it, but will his loyalty cost his life?


_My dearest fans and followers. It is with great regret I tell you that I have deleted the original "True Loyalty," revisions and all.  
I know that my story was a source of joy for many of you, but I needed to dispose of it. My story was meant to be a heartfelt journey with a under appreciated character. Sadly, I failed twice as achieving that goal. My chapters were senseless and to "wordy". The style I chose to write in was so complicated that I had to consistently explain my intentions to various readers.  
My dear friend pointed out that I was better than the stuff I was writing; her words challenged me to do better. She reminded me I was here for one reason... to tell a story. To create emotion. So that is what I'm setting out to to with this Third and final revision. This "True Loyalty" will be something worthy of your time. As I am going to make it worthy of mine. It will not have the same events as the first to revisions, so I'm sorry to those who so fonly loved those chapters. Hopefully I can re-impress you all with my ability... and at the very, very least; I can do these characters the justice they deserve._

Thank you so much!

SM64

* * *

My Dearest Toady,

I regret I cannot tell you in person the wondrous thought process to taking over the world. Your questions; though childish and somewhat foolish, deserve more than this short note. Sadly the University waits for no one, they insist that I work overtime this week. Can you imagine? Me? I pull enough hours as it is!

On to your question; how can we conquer the world against the mighty wizards of Koopa kingdom? We are both aware that the Darkland's head sorcerer has the capability to reverse our spell. Yet, as always I have a plan. We weaken the structure of the Hose of Koopa, before delivering the final deadly blow.

A chain, my minion, is only as strong as it's weakest link. Although this may be true in theory, I'm trying to teach you that not all chains are made equal. Some are made to bind, some to keep a system running, others secure valuable... Most, however, are made to simply fill a quota. Regardless, if a single link is removed from it's place in the system; the chain becomes broken, ineffective, useless. As for the link? Once forcefully removed from its position, it's purpose if you will, it becomes damaged... Rarely is it able to reconnect back to it's original position.

The government of Koopa Kingdom is often compared to a chain. (Although I digress it is meant to be more of an insult than a metaphor. Still it is an effective picture for a child such as yourself.)  
All of the Darkland's legislation is tightly connected to the next branch, each linking up across the nation to form a chain of Command and Power. Likewise, each figure head holds a special significance in the system.  
This being said their is one link I want you to focus on, that being the center link. Without it the chain is divided in half. In the same way there is a individual who sits in the center of the government and oversees all of it's functions. This link keeps apposing parties bound together, making sure every part of the system runs smoothly.

It is important that you understand how to find the center link; no. It is not usually the king. Although his "highness" Bowser, might like to fancy himself as the center of the government, and that everything revolves around his actions, in reality it does not. In truth Koopa kingdom is run by a more "unappreciated" link... Second in Command. This loyal goon may be a royal tail kisser; but he is powerful and he knows it... He is also clever. This is why we must remove him. If their is a flaw in our scam, this idiot will surely find it. We must take him out before we can put the rest of our plan into action.

What will happen if we forcefully take this center link out of the equation? I'll tell you, Chaos. Koopa Kingdom will be divided and the one individual capable of amending the situation will be mangled beyond recognition. Memorize my words, my toady, because this is how you destroy a Kingdom.. One link at a time.

Your Master,

C.B.

P.S. Remember to brush your teeth and I want you in bed by 9. NOT A MINUTE LATER!


End file.
